


Forever

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Vampire Hunters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Сыльги известная с их кругах охотница, сильная и смелая. А ещё красивая. Это Джухён может рассказать как единственный в мире вампир, который рассмотрел её с такого расстояния и остался жив
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 8





	Forever

Сыльги не боится убивать. И вампиров тоже не боится.

Она, можно сказать, с этого живёт.

Достаточно принести голову вампира, и тебе дают мешочек золота. Всё так просто, нужно лишь быть достаточно умелым, чтобы не умереть раньше времени.

И достаточно решимым, чтобы убить тварь, так похожую на обычного человека.

У Сыльги давно нет совести, но есть обязательства. Она должна обеспечивать себя и сестру Сынван, что стоит рядом, нервно теребя кружева платья.

— Будь осторожна, — выдыхает она и Сыльги вздыхает.

— Я всегда, Ван.

Она уже много лет расплачивается за всё кровью. Нечеловеческой, но кровью монстров. Сыльги повторяет себе утром и вечером, как только появляются сомнения. Она убеждает себя, что делает мир — лучше, и от этого дышится немного легче.

Жить проще, когда ты думаешь о себе как о спасительнице, а не как убийце.

Кан собирает в хвост длинные красные волосы и туже затягивает корсет. Старательно перешнуровывает высокие тяжёлые ботинки, какие девушки обычно не носят и перепроверяет оружие. Два кола на поясе, кинжал в форме креста и арбалет с особыми стрелами. Таких, чтобы убивать вампиров.

Вообще Сыльги много видела за свою карьеру охотника. Она истребляла целые семьи, убеждая, что это монстры, даже если они похожи на людей.

Она давно привыкла так жить.

Она давно уже не просыпается от кошмаров.

Сыльги бросает последний взгляд в зеркало и кивает сама себе.

Солнце село уже давно и мирный народ видит десятый сон. Но не Сыльги. Сыльги выходит на главную площадь города, слушая, как каблуки оглушающе громко стучат по брусчатке. Она присматривается, раздумывая, где в этот раз можно найти одинокого глупого вампира.

Выбор падает на церковь.

Вопреки всем местным стереотипам, вампиры вовсе не боятся «священных мест». Наоборот, они находят их весьма… атмосферными. Это поведал Сыльги один вампир перед тем, как получить кол в сердце. Охотница благодарна за информацию, что весьма увеличила её заработок.

Сыльги заходит в пустую церковь, и даже воздух становится другим. Каким-то холодным, загадочным.

По коже бегут мурашки, Сыльги вздыхает и эхо дыхания оповещает здание о госте. А может и не только здание.

Если в церкви есть вампир, он уже наверняка знает о её приходе. Дело даже не в звуках, которые она издаёт. Дело в тепле, что выделяет её тело. Об этом девушка тоже узнала от вампира.

Сыльги слышит шум и напрягается, хватая кол.

— Ни одной ночи без убийства, да? — раздаётся тихое где-то в самом верху. Голос вкрадчивый, спокойный, но пробирается в черепную коробку, стуча тревожной пульсацией по вискам, холодит кости. Сыльги сжимает челюсти и отчаянно бегает взглядом вокруг, пытаясь разыскать кого-то кроме неё самой.

Небольшая тень вдруг приземляется в паре метрах от неё. Бесшумно, легко, словно действительно тень, а не реальное тело.

Первое, что замечает Сыльги — кроваво алые губы.

А дальше она отказывается замечать, она бросается в атаку.

Так проще. Меньше думать, меньше запоминать. Оставлять жертв безликими. Так убитым сложнее повиснуть у неё на душе тяжёлым камнем.

Девушка перед ней абсолютно точно вампир. Красные губы, белая кожа, длинные тёмные волосы и полное отсутствие человеческого тепла. Отсутствие жизни.

Сыльги сжимает кол до боли и замахивается, собираясь нанести удар. Вампирша уклоняется так легко, будто это не стоит ей и доли усилий.

Уже тогда стоит начать беспокоиться. Конечно, вампиры сильнее обычных людей, но и Сыльги не простая. Сила вампиров сильно преувеличена, но девушка перед ней — что-то особенное. Что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Она мелькает словно вспышки света, двигается быстро словно дуновение ветра.

Тогда Сыльги впервые за долгое время чувствует страх. Он липкими щупальцами пробирается от низа живота, сжимает лёгкие и горло. Сыльги сложно дышать, в груди сердце бьётся гулко и быстро, словно загнанный зверь. Она беспорядочно размахивает оружием, делает атаки, надеясь задеть монстра, но всё безрезультатно. Вампирша просто насмехалась над ней.

Уклонялась от каждого удара, но ни разу не била в ответ. Иногда, словно дразня, толкала легонько и это приводило Сыльги в ещё большее бешенство. Она чувствовала, что с ней забавлялись.

— Да чёрт бы тебя побрал! — зло выпаливает Сыльги, и в следующую секунду чувствует сильный удар в грудь. Она бьётся о стенку, тёмноволосая девушка стоит так близко, что Кан наконец-то может её рассмотреть.

Девушка перед ней была до одури красивой. Сыльги чувствует, как кружится голова и как тяжело дышать. Сердце бьётся словно бешеное, и ей не хочется знать причины. Возможно, они ей не понравятся.

Вампирша прищуривается и Сыльги с ужасом чувствует, что не может двигаться. А ещё понимает, что перед ней королева вампиров.

Только у неё может быть такая власть, только королева может управлять людьми. Она — высшее существо, она же и самое низшее. Легенды говорят, что королева прощается со всем человечным, что она продаёт свою душу.

Королева — настоящий монстр. Таких, как она, нужно убивать.

Сыльги чувствует как дрожат колени, а ещё как чёрные глаза забирают её тепло.

Вот так просто она умрёт?

Шансов против такого существа у неё просто нет.

Она сильна, но не настолько.

Королева приближает к ней лицо, проводит кончиком носа по шее, останавливается у впадинки ключицы и глубоко вдыхает. Сыльги зажмуривает глаза и готовится к смертельному укусу.

Но вместо этого слышит негромкое:

— Джухён.

Сыльги распахивает глаза. Смотрит непонимающе, чувствует, как тело снова приобретает возможность двигаться.

Джухён отступает на пару шагов назад, медленно, но с чувством абсолютного контроля над ситуацией.

— Как думаешь, я решила тебя отпустить или просто поиграться? — в её тоне слышится насмешка, и это невероятно злит Сыльги.

Она убила сотни вампиров, а эта хрупкая девушка, будучи королевой, просто унижает её.

— Сыльги, я не пытаюсь тебя унизить, — скучающе добавляет она и Кан вдрагивает. Она читает её мысли. Она — всевластна. Это действительно пугало. — Ну же, уходи.

Сыльги знает, что поступает глупо. Но также знает, что другого шанса не будет. Девушка делает нерешительный шаг вперед, Джухён не двигается.

— Почему ты не убила меня? Не отомстила за своих подданных? — голос немного дрожит и Джухён это абсолютно точно замечает. Она отходит ещё на шаг, склоняет голову на бок.

— Я посчитала тебя интересной.

Интересной.

Интересной как зверушку, которую можно мучить и наблюдать за этим часами? Сыльги глубоко вдыхает.

— Это наша не последняя встреча?

Едва девушка успевает кивнуть, Сыльги срывается с места и замахивается кинжалом, чтобы обезглавить королеву. У неё был бы шанс, будь она обычным вампиром. К сожалению, для Сыльги она не.

Джухён хватает лезвие рукой, останавливая его в сантиметр от собственной шеи. Её глаза сначала распахиваются, потом сужаются и Сыльги отчётливо видит там ярость. Она столь уничтожительна, что девушке кажется в чужих зрачках горит пламя глубин ада. Кан отпускает оружие, в страхе делает шаг назад и едва не падает. Вампирша бросает лезвие куда-то далеко в темноту и смотрит, как кровь стекает по её руке, но рана тут же затягивается. Сыльги сглатывает и чувствует, что второго шанса не будет. Теперь ей не убежать.

Джухён подходит почти вплотную и проводит рукой по щеке Сыльги. Кровь рваными полосами остаётся на коже и Кан начинает откровенно дрожать. Королева вампиров усмехается.

— Ты так громко боишься… — сообщает она. — А ещё твоя кровь пахнет страхом. Мне хочется тебя укусить, выпить тебе всю до последней капли.

Джухён позволяет себе широкую ухмылку, Сыльги вырывается и бежит не останавливаясь. В спину ей летит:

— Беги, Сыль, беги! — и звонкий издевательский смех.

Сыльги не помнит, как добралась до дома, не помнит, как сняла себя одежду. Она лишь помнит испуганные глаза своего отражения в зеркале и засохшую кровь на щеке.

Она встретила королеву вампиров, но что самое невероятное — она выжила после этого.

Сыльги себе не врёт, Сыльги знает, что она бы не за что не выжила, если бы Джухён этого не хотела.

Сыльги только не знает, зачем это ей. Что остановило вампиршу от укуса, что мешало ей отомстить за многочисленные смерти.

Что мешало растерзать её до смерти?

Сыльги дрожащими руками смывает красные следы с лица и очень долго не может уснуть. Она всё боится увидеть рядом Джухён с её разъяренным взглядом. Она боится почувствовать её острые клыки на коже. Сыльги до сих пор чувствует чужое дыхание на шее.

Девушка засыпает только с восходом солнца.

…///…

— Ты ведёшь себя как дитя, — недовольно выдыхает Йерим. — Ты должна была убить её, Джухён.

Королева не сдерживает смешка. Йерим единственная, кто может назвать её «дитя». Единственная, кто может называть её по имени. Единственная, кто может её осуждать.

К слову, было за что. Она действительно поступила весьма… глупо. Конечно же, в голос королева этого никогда не скажет, но в глубине души она признаёт свои проступки.

Джухён подносит изящный бокал крови ко рту и с некой тоской осознаёт, что не может это пить. Этот запах отличался от того, что сводил её с ума. Это запах отличался от запаха Сыльги.

Сыльги.

Известная с их кругах охотница, сильная и смелая.

А ещё красивая.

Это Джухён может рассказать как единственный в мире вампир, который рассмотрел её с такого расстояния и остался жив. Это, почему-то, невероятно льстит.

Она не может забыть чужой запах. Терпкий и приятный, словно кровь и шоколад. Одновременно с животным желанием наброситься на охотницу, Джухён испытывает жгучий интерес. Смелые искры в чужих зрачках пробудили в ней что-то новое. Это что-то спало сотни лет, но сейчас Джухён чувствует себя живее всех живых.

Она — королева. Она не привыкла отказывать себе в чём-то. Даже если это желание привязать к себе человеческую девочку.

Айрин не чувствует холода, но отчего то очень хочет почувствовать тепло Сыльги.

Она не может этому сопротивляться, да и зачем?

Она голодна, так голодна, что готова наплевать на всё, в том числе и свою гордость.

Джухён выбирает опасное время: всего час до рассвета. Пробраться в дом охотницы на вампиров проще простого, и это вызывает лёгкий смешок. Кто знает, может Сыльги тоже желала её увидеть?

Джухён ступает бесшумно, едва касаясь холодного каменного пола ступнями. Полы чёрного платья шелестели, но достаточно тихо, чтобы не тревожить хозяйку дома.

Сыльги спит в большой кровати, мирно сопя, и Джухён даже не думает о том, что этот дом куплен на кровь её братьев и сестёр. Она лишь, затаив дыхание, любуется, как вздымается грудь, обтянутая лёгким белым платьем. Настолько лёгким, что девушка видит ореолы сосков и шумно сглатывает. Джухён силой удерживается, чтобы не убрать красную прядь волос с милого лица.

Умом она понимала, что всё это — неправильно.

Что она должна убить эту девчушку и забыть.

Но что плохого произойдёт, если она немного поиграется? О том, что игры могут зайти дальше нужного вампирша старается не думать.

Джухён не успевает понять, что именно её выдало, она лишь успевает сделать так, чтобы резко проснувшаяся Сыльги не могла и сдвинуться с места. Девушка так и замерла с открытым в немом крике ужаса ртом. Вампирша поднимает ладони в примирительном жесте.

— Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Обещаю. Но только если ты не будешь кричать или пытаться убить меня. Договорились?

Сыльги выглядит до ужаса напуганной, но кивает, медленно и явно с трудом. Джухён делает глубокий вдох и возвращает Кан власть над телом.

— Какого чёрта? — тут же выпаливает девушка, отползает назад и обнимает руками колени. Она уже поняла, что бороться против королевы — смысла нет, поэтому даже не предпринимает попыток убить Джухён. Девушка искренне этому рада, она действительно не хочет делать Кан больно. — Почему ты опять пришла и опять не убила меня?

Вампирша не может сдержать лёгкой улыбки. Она садится на постель, тем самым заставляя Сыльги прижаться к холодной стенке, в попытках удержать дистанцию.

— Знаешь, — начинает Джухён и осознает, что чувствует что-то схожее на смущение. Это немного выбивает из колеи, но девушка берёт себя в руки. — Прошли дни с нашей встречи, а я не могу забыть тебя. И запах. Такой запах не даёт мне покоя, я не могу есть ничего с тех пор.

Сыльги прищуривается. Осмысливает чужие слова и их смысл. Выдыхает.

— Ты голодна, — догадывается она и следом добавляет подозрительно: — Так почему не возьмёшь меня силой?

Вопрос ставит в тупик. Действительно, почему? Ответ очевиден, но на то, чтобы озвучить его, Джухён собирает всю смелость, что накопила за сотни лет.

— Я… я не хочу, — почти растерянно выдыхает она.

Сыльги молчит. Джухён не осуждает. Её саму немного шокируют собственные поступки, не говоря уже об охотнице, которая привыкла решать все насилием.

Проблема в том, что Джухён не хочет насилия. Она хочет тепла, а ещё увидеть чужую улыбку. Услышать смех. И прекратить чувствовать этот чёртов запах страха, исходящий от Сыльги. Джухён не хочет, чтобы девушка её боялась.

Вдруг Кан нерешительно протягивает руку.

— Можешь немного выпить… я думаю, — с сомнением на лице говорит она, и Джухён удивлённо смотрит на девушку. У той в голосе звонкий страх, и всё же рука продолжает висеть в воздухе. Почти не дрожа. Джухён осторожно прикасается кончиками пальцев к тонкому запястью. Кожа тёплая и нежная, напоминает немного шёлк, но намного-намного лучше.

Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза и Джухён, не разрывая зрительного контакта, касается губами тонкой кожи. Девушка чувствует, как вздрагивает Сыльги и слышит, как быстро бьётся её сердце. Она медленно оставляет парочку мягких поцелуев на голубых венах, а после делает нежный укус.

Сыльги дёргается и зажмуривает глаза, сдерживая вскрик. А Джухён чувствует тёплую кровь на губах. Вампирша готова поклясться, что это самая вкусная кровь за всю её жизнь. Она сладкая, словно мёд, горькая, словно чёрный шоколад. У Айрин кружится голова, и только остатки здравого смысла кричат ей, что нужно остановиться, чтобы с Сыльги всё было в порядке.

Королева отстраняется от запястья девушки и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони губы. Они сидят в тяжёлой тишине мучительно долгие минуты.

— Это так странно, что я не хочу тебя убивать. — наконец-то вздыхает Джухён. Сыльги кивает.

— Я тоже. Тоже… не хочу.

Они робко переглядываются и тут же отводят взгляды.

Сыльги — это сила, жестокость и холод, Сыльги сейчас сворачивается калачиком и даёт Джухён зарыться холодными пальцами в её волосах.

Джухён — это власть, независимость и презрение ко всему человеческому, Джухён сейчас подавляет в себе желание расцеловать каждую родинку на чужом теле.

Они словно белые вороны в своих чёрных стадах.

Страшно и странно.

Но не Сыльги ни Айрин не могут избавиться от мыслей о друг друге.

Сыльги убивает очередного вампира думая о том, как позже Джухён будет перебирать ей волосы и рассказывать истории из прошлого.

Айрин всё так же управляет, всё та же холодная королева, готовая уничтожить любого врага. Вот только она мечтает расцеловать Сыльги. Каждую её частицу губами попробовать, узнать, какова она на вкус. Ей мало мало, катастрофически мало того, что у неё есть сейчас.

Сыльги чувствовать что-то к вампиру немного страшно. Джухён вообще-то тоже.

Но выхода нет, ни одна из них уже просто не представляет жизнь, как раньше.

Это было похоже на зависимость, и возможно нужно было что-то делать но… зачем?

Зачем убегать от чувств, если можно с головой в них прыгнуть.

«Жизнь одна» сказала Сыльги перед тем, как крепко сжать ладонь Джухён и дать ей тащить себя по всем крышам города.

Они бродили ночами, иногда под дождём, чтобы потом обниматься у горящего камина. Сыльги сказала бы, что это лучшие дни в её жизни, но она уверена, что впереди ещё много счастья.

Они его заслуживают.

— Поцелуй меня, — однажды выдыхает Сыльги и Джухён застывает. Она никогда не касалась Сыльги без её разрешения. Хотя очень хотела. А тут не просто разрешение, тут просьба. Это в мгновение вскружило ей голову.

— Ты уверена?

Сыльги кивает и немного меняет позу, так, чтобы быть точно напротив Джухён.

Почему они должны сдерживать себя? То, что они разные, ещё ничего не означало.

Джухён осторожно поправляет прядь чужих волос и гладит пальцем щеку. А потом приближается и накрывает своими губами губы Сыльги.

Это то, чего она так желала, это то, о чём она так долго мечтала. Сколько раз она мысленно представляла как это будет? Наверное, сотни.

Сыльги тоже представляла. Ночами не могла уснуть, горела желанием и стыдилась этого.

Больше не.

Теперь она пытается стать только ближе, сминает мягкие губы Джухён и сжимает её хрупкие плечи под чёрным атласным платьем. Кажется, они обе дрожат, Сыльги чувствует языком клыки девушки, и от этого окончательно сносит крышу.

Она давно перестала бояться. И она не хочет боятся чего-то большего.

— Я хочу тебя, — выдыхает Кан. — Хочу, хочу, хочу.

Всё тело словно горело, и прохладные прикосновения Джухён были действительно спасением. Они прекращают целоваться и, восстанавливая дыхание, избавляются от одежды. Сыльги помогает расшнуровать корсет чёрного платья Джухён, та же, почти с голодом, разрывает тонкую белую ткань на желанном теле.

Они наконец-то вместе, без преград и барьеров. Они полностью открыты. Сыльги отчего то робеет и Джухён с радостью берёт на себя инициативу. Она мягко надавливает ладонями на грудь девушки, заставляя её лечь на подушки и принимается целовать. Мочка уха, скула, Сыльги кусает губу и откидывает голову, открывая шею. Айрин целует и её. Выводит языком узоры, проводит кончиком носа по пульсирующим жилкам и вдыхает дурманящий запах.

Ещё рано.

Вампирша целует ключицы, не забывая легонько укусить, оставляя след.

Когда она добирается до груди, Сыльги откровенно стонет. Это сносит крышу так сильно, что Джухён забывает как её зовут. Она лишь прикусывает затвердевший сосок, сжимает пальцами другой. Сыльги прогибается и облизывает сухие губы, тяжело дыша. Ей так хорошо, каждое прикосновение заставляет откровенно дрожать.

— Укуси меня, — шепчет Сыльги. Джухён останавливается.

— Ты уверена?

Сыльги вообще не в чём не уверена. Она только ненормально сильно желает снова почувствовать ту боль, что переплетается с мазохистским удовольствием.

Джухён ждёт, пока Сыльги кивнет несколько раз, и медленно приближает губы к тонкой шее. Она кусает осторожно, с любовью и Сыльги потряхивает от приятной боли, что растекается по телу.

Джухён отстраняется и Сыльги подается вперёд, чтобы поцеловать её. Теперь у них обоих окровавленные губы, Кан слизывает собственную кровь с губ и это возбуждает их обоих ещё сильнее.

Сыльги ухмыляется и принимается целовать грудь Джухён, оставляя на ней алые цветы. Девушка откидывает голову назад и прикрывает глаза, сжимая в кулаках простыни.

Они обе влажные и возбуждённые, они обе на пределе.

Джухён прикасается к ней холодными пальцами, и у Сыльги перед глазами звёзды взрываются. Она хочет ближе, быстрее, у Джухён такое желание вызывает опьяненную улыбку. Это то, чего они так давно хотели. Джухён двигает пальцами внутри неё осторожно, но быстро, одновременно терясь о её бедро.

Между ними огонь и тысячи искор, стоны, шёпот, «я тебя люблю» словно в бреду. Для них остальной мир просто не существует, вселенная сузилась только к ним двоим. Они одно целое, они созданы друг для друга.

Они связаны и физически, и любовно.

Джухён думает, что это судьба, Сыльги не в состоянии думать вообще, пока Джухён касается её так.

Ещё несколько минут, и их накрывает волной оргазма.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и восстанавливают дыхание. В чужих зрачках искры и много любви. А ещё полное отсутствие каких-либо забот. Только чистое счастье. Джухён целует Сыльги в лоб.

— Ложись спать, золотко, — Сыльги, ещё не совсем пришедшая в себя, хмурится и хватается за чужую руку.

— Ты уйдёшь?

Вампирша колеблется, прежде чем ответить.

— Я обязательно вернусь.

На лице Кан появляется тоска и она обхватывает себя руками, как если бы ей стало холодно. Джухён действительно не хочется уходить, но она должна. У неё есть обязанности.

— Я хочу быть с тобой вместе всегда. Я не хочу прятаться…

На несколько секунд повисает тяжёлое молчание, и Джухён наконец отвечает:

— Я не хочу тебе этого говорить, — напряжённо говорит она, — но единственный способ быть вместе навсегда — это твоё обращение в вампира.

Сыльги задумывается.

Готова ли она отдать жизнь, чтобы быть с Джухён? Готова ли она навсегда остаться мёртвой? Готова ли она бросить всё, ради одного единственного человека?

— Я готова, — решительно выдыхает она и сжимает кулаки.

Она не готова проживать свою жизнь без Джухён.

На лице Бэ появляются сомнения.

— Ты хорошо подумала?

Получив кивок, она кивает в ответ. Нежно берёт ладони девушки в свои и доверительно смотрит ей в глаза.

— Тебе нужно довериться мне. Чтобы не случилось, просто слушай меня, хорошо?

Ещё кивок.

Сыльги чувствует, как тревога и волнение смешиваются в желудке.

Неужели она действительно станет вампиром?

Джухён спокойно рассказывает о том, что сначала она укусит Сыльги, а потом наоборот.

— Нам нужно обменяться кровью, — объясняет она.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Сыльги и открывает шею. Этот укус не был как тем, некоторое время назад. В нём не было эротики или такого сильно желания. Возможно, любовь и немного нежности. Он был… официальным.

Этот укус принёс больше боли, но Сыльги всё вытерпит. Все, ради того, чтобы они могли быть вместе.

Когда Джухён отстраняется, она утирает губы и тянется за кинжалом на тумбе. Одно движение и с руки течёт алая кровь.

— Пей, — говорит Джухён и подносит руку к губам Сыльги. Та нерешительно прижимается к ране губами и глотает алую жидкость. У Айрин кровь густая, совсем не такая, как у Сыльги. Девушка чувствует, как тёплые струи стекают по подбородку и голой груди.

Они такие дикие, такие ненормальные.

Безумные. Они просто безумные.

И Сыльги это нравилось до дрожи в коленках.

— Ну вот и всё, — мягко говорит Джухён и убирает руку, целуя Сыльги в губы. — Теперь ты официально моя невеста, Сыльги. Теперь ты невеста королевы вампиров.

На лице Сыльги расплывается широкая, немного пьяная улыбка.

Они ложатся спать, вот так просто, не смывая крови, засыпая в обнимку.

Когда они просыпаются, Сыльги чувствует небольшие клыки во рту.

Теперь они вместе.

Навсегда.


End file.
